Classy Mike C
Classy Mike C (Born Mike Clark, 23 April 1977) is a retired professional wrestler. He is best known for his time in Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation, where he held the EUWC World Heavyweight Championship, United States Championship and was the longest reigning 52 Wild Champion of all time. As well as this he held the EUWC World Tag Team Championships on two occasions as a member of The Dream Team with Jaz Moundfield. Biography Early life Mike C grew up in Burnage, a suburb in South Manchester. Like many kids in the area, he seemed destined to move into a labouring job or work in one of the local factories, hoowever Mike had other ideas. After watching the legendary Ricky Steamboat/Randy Savage Wrestlemania bout on TV at a friends house, Mike C had no doubt in his mind that he wanted to become a wrestler. He began to work in Blackpool at fairs and carnivals earning a small amount of money. After a few years he was able to move onto the independent scene in the USA, before joining HWA in 2000. Pre-EUWC: 2000-2003 Whilst in HWA, Mike C dominated the federation holding the companies World, European and Toughest S.O.B. titles all at the same time, as well as forming a "The Classy Doggs" with Will Jericho. HWA later folded, only to be re-opened as RWA, where Mike C was a Hardcore and Tag Team champion, this time alongside Chester. He then opened his own federation, the 2 Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, but this heralded little success. Moving back into the ring Mike C first fought in CWF, joining in 2001, where he first teamed with Jaz Moundfield (then known as Jaz Rap), as well as "The Franchise" Lawrence Jarvis and Will Jericho as part of the Classy Doggs. Mike C was a two time CWF champion, his first reign coming as inaugural champion. He dropped the belt to Lawrence Jarvis before regaining it two weeks later in a loser leaves town match with the aid of the remaining Classy Doggs. Later in 2001 Mike C captured the GRW World title before taking a break from active competition. Early EUWC Career: August–October 2003 After 2 years in the wrestling wilderness Mike C joined EUWC in 2003. With past glories fast fading and personal issues rife, he was determined to get back on track. His debut came in the shape of a victory over Lee Satima at a house show and this was followed by a series of matches against fellow newcomers Wreckage and Tom Armstrong, culminating in a 20-Man Battle Royal at Ultra Brawl V which Wreckage emerged from victorious. However after a couple of months and a string of impressive wins, Mike C became disillusioned with the lack of opportunities he was receiving against the companies bigger names. CEO Matt Pickstock placed Mike C and 7 other rookies; Trent Blackwell, Razorblade, D.N.A., Lee Satima, Tyrant, Dreadnaught and The Jackal in the now infamous "Round Robin Tournament", with each man facing the other 7 competitors once and the one coming out with the best record would receive a shot at an EUWC title. The tournament was notable perhaps only for two things in the end. It made up 4 of the 10 matches on the card for EUWC's Excessive Force pay-per-view (including a submission victory for Mike C over The Jackal) and gave Mike C a platform to show what he could do and receive some recognition from the fans. However, after Excessive Force the tournament was cancelled without a reason being given and only Mike C retained his EUWC contract. The Dream Team: October 2003- April 2004 After the tournament failed, Mike C was told in order to move up the card a change of direction would be required. Mike decided to take the opportunity the board presented to him, and called up his friend Jaz Moundfield to form "The Dream Team". After winning the tag team titles in only their second match at Blood Bath '03 from Samuel Roundtree and Buck Naked, the team went on to drop the belts to Shock Therapy in the main event of the premiere edition of EUWC High Octane on MTV. The pair recaptured the belts at Maximum Carnage '04 in a gruesome Emergency Booth match and went on an impressive run, feuding with both The Dominion and The US Express and becoming one of the longest reigning Tag Team champions of all time. The three-way TLC match between the teams at Superiority '04 is widely considered to have stolen the show. Going Solo - 52 Wild & US Success: April 2004-October 2005 When the pair lost the belts in a three-way Hell in a Cell match at Aftershock to The Dominion, Jaz sustained a back injury. This left Mike C to continue his feud with the Dominion alone, this time battling with Evol over the 52 Wild title. Mike C won the belt at eXile, only to lose it back to Evol at the next edition of Main Frame, who had the help of Krimzon Fury. A "Best-of-Five" tournament followed and became one of 2004's hottest feuds. With the scores tied at 2-2 going into Summer Sizzler, Mike C was able to reclaim the belt in a scaffolding match and become the longest reigning 52 Wild champion in the belts short history. Around this time Mike C was part of The Rebellion with Paul Doom and Danny Collins, fighting against Team Danger and The Dominion. He also finished as runner up in the annual 20-man Blood Bath match, losing out to Team Danger member Stephen Greer after missing an attempted shooting star press. Mike C also headed The Revolution, a faction that also featured Jaz and Daryl Moundfield and The Monster Mike held the belt until it's unification with the US title, which he went on to win from Samuel Roundtree at the second attempt in an Empty Arena match. After the EUWC roster split Mike C was drafted to Main Frame, dropped the belt to Nero at Blood Bath '05 in a triple threat match which also included Angel of Death and left EUWC on amicable terms. Return & World Title Success: January 2006-October 2006 When Matt Pickstock needed someone to help him battle Sean Taylor, Classy returned and shocked the world by winning a Royal Rumble match, earning a shot at Taylor's world title at Superiority III, turning heel and aligning himself with Matt Pickstock. After a gruelling battle, Mike C was able to defeat Taylor and capture the EUWC World Heavyweight Championship. It was around this time Mike C also had an unsuccessful stint in Empire Pro Wrestling, where he teamed with fellow Englishman Adam Benjamin. After no-showing a number of events Mike C was released from Empire Pro, something for which he has never been forgiven by EPW owner Dan Ryan. To this day Mike C says he regrets his decision and wishes he had made more effort to be a success in EPW, but admits that his heart does and always will lie in EUWC. Mike C defended the belt successfully against Sean Taylor in an epic Iron Man match the following month and held off other opponents such as T. Waring before dropping the belt to Jay Smash. Following this loss, Mike C battled Lord Alucard in an epic match to earn a second chance at the World title and came out on top, although his world title rematch was unsuccessful. After this, Mike C decided to take some time away from EUWC. The Dream Team Returns: February 2007-August 2007 Upon his return, once again with Jaz Moundfield in a reunited Dream Team, Mike C attempted to take the Tag Team gold from the champions Daymon and Dan Ryan. After a number of unsuccessful attempts, Mike C decided to again leave EUWC. On Hiatus: August 2007-April 2008 In recent months Mike C has been resting and re-cuperating, whilst also planning his next move and ensuring he stays in peak physical shape. Should he return to the business, Mike C claims that the only place he would currently consider is EUWC, citing his strong emotional ties to the federation and it's fans along with a determination not to be remembered as having only held the World title once. Return: April 2008, October 2010 When EUWC re-opened in 2008 after a brief hiatus Classy Mike C was announced as one of 35 roster members returning. At the first Monday Night Brawl taping Mike C faced former EUWC Champion Hawkeye as well as attacking one time ally "Commander" T. Waring, setting up a Last Man Standing match at Blood Bath which T. Waring emerged from victorious. Mike C was also one of the 20 competitors in the annual Blood Bath steal cage match for a shot at the EUWC World Heavyweight Championship. Mike C was later due to be part of the re-opening of EUWC in October 2010, appearing on the initial Battle Cry promo show before being scheduled to face T. Waring in a Blood Bath re-match. However this never came to fruition and the company folded before the first card could take place. Early GWA Career and rising to the top: February 2011-June 2011 Mike C made his return to active competition in GWA, signing for them in February 2011. His first appearance was scheduled to be against Nick Carraway on flagship show Worldwide. However after getting into a brawl after bumping into each other at an airport, both men were arrested and subsequently miss the show. A grudge match ensued a week later at Resurrection, with Mike C coming out victorious. However Joey Falcone, the owner of GWA, ordered a re-match with the loser leaving GWA. Mike C was again victorious, beating Carraway with his own finisher (The Superkick) and thus forcing him out of GWA. The victories immediately propelled Mike C into the reckoning for an International Title shot. Later in the evening Mike C was attacked by P.T. Merciless in the locker room. Merciless cited Mike C not getting fired for his brawl at the airport as the reason and thus set up a match for Worldwide. Mike C emerged victorious from the match and assaulted Merciless with a chair before putting out an open challenge to the GWA locker room. It was announced that Mike C would get his first GWA title shot at the next edition of Worldwide shortly after the show went off the air, with his winning streak earning him a bout against International Champion AJ Johnson. In a gruelling match Mike C picked up his first GWA gold, pinning AJ Johnson and claiming the International title. However after the match Johnson's returning comrade, The Brian Magnum, kicked Mike C from the ring before he could celebrate this victory. Mike C's first defence came at the Spring Stampede pay-per-view in a lottery ladder match against Nakita Korchenko, Deathstroke, Ezekiel Tyson, Ric Blanchard and "Playboy" Eddy Charles. Despite being the first man to retrieve a belt Mike C drew the pink belt, which meant he was deprieved of a shot at any GWA Championship for 60 days. Nakita Korchenko came away from the match with the International Championship. Mike C quickly went about avenging what he saw as an injustice, first beating AJ Johnson in a singles match before defeating t.U.e., comprising of Johnson, The Brian Magnum & Jacoby Douglas, in a 6-man tag team match alongside J.D. Screw & "The God of War" Alex Mason. Mike C also began attacking numerous GWA superstars including Trip Master, Solomon Tyson and El Asesino in order to show his intentions of taking no prisoners until he re-earns his title shots. Despite being deprived of title shots, Mike C took advantage of the new 24/7 Hardcore Title rules to capture the belt from AJ Johnson. However shortly after gaining the gold he decided to forfeit it to GWA jobber Grilled Cheese. At the upcoming Paul Rowland Memorial Cup, Mike C is an entrant in the 16-man tournament for the GWA "Ace Up The Sleeve" contract which entitles a GWA superstar to a World Title shot at the time of their choosing. Mike C was seeded 5th and in the first round was due to face Izzy Inzane, however on the night GWA owner Russell Lee announced a roster split with the tournament winner receiving the new GWA Global Championship. Due to Mike C's "no title shot" stipulation he was withdrawn from the tournament. After the roster split, Mike C was the first draft pick after Levi Hershey selected him for the newly formed GWA Thunder show. On the brand's debut show Mike C assaulted Hershey & GWA owner Russell Lee, demanding his "no title shot" stipulation be rescinded. Hershey agreed to do so if Mike C could win a gauntlet the following week against Grilled Cheese, Ezekiel Tyson, Leroy Jackson, The Klu Klux Klowns and Nakita Korchenko. The following week Mike C faced TKO in a number one contender's match for the GWA Global Championship. The match went to a time limit draw, with Mike C managing a three count over TKO just as the time expired. As a result of this and the closure of GWA Thunder both men were entered into a fatal four way match for the GWA World Championship against AJ Johnson and champion Ric Blanchard at Blood Bath. 1st GWA World Title reign: June 2011 Mike C was able to emerge victorious and claim his first GWA World Championship, making AJ Johnson submit to the Classyleaf. Later in the night he eliminated himself from the Blood Bath Rumble after eliminating GWA CEO Levi Hershey. Shortly after winning the title it was announced that GWA would close. Renegade Championship Wrestling: September 2011- November 2011 In September 2011 Mike C signed for Renegade Championship Wrestling, a federation owned by the same company as GWA. After re-introducing himself at the first RCW Showdown after the Remeberance pay-per-view he made his RCW debut against a fellow Brit, Angel Andrews, defeating him. He went on to feud with "The Mad Hatter" Alyx Little, at one point capturing the tag team titles with him, before leaving the company. United States Pro Wrestling: March - May 2012 In March 2012 Classy Mike C was announced as one of the first roster members of the newly opened United States Pro Wrestling. Rather than his normal gimmick, Mike C is portraying an "anti-American" rabble rouser and on the first USPW Freedom card is teamed with Chris Gibson and Trevor Tyler in the main event, a wild-card 6-man tag team match against Stardust, Phantom and AJ Johnson for the 6-Man Tag Team Titles. Mike C cost his team the match by having Shawn Starr and the Red Army attack Chris Gibson. After the match they formed the United Soldiers of Anarchy, an explicitly anti-USA stable. In his second week with the company Mike C won the USPW United States Championship tournament. In the first round he was aided by stablemates the Red Army who set fire to Mark Force's "brother" (actually an action figure) allowing him to get the pin before defeating Shawn Starr in the final, a ladder match, after Shawn Starr took a dive. Mike C would declare this title to be the "United Kingdom Championship" and unveil a custom made title belt that was subsequently destroyed by Mark Force. At the first (and only) USPW pay-per-view, Wrestlefest, Mike C won the USPW World Heavyweight Championship in a triple threat cage match with Phantom and Mark Force. After Force eliminated Phantom hot pockets rained from the roof, distracting Mark Force and allowing Mike C to roll him up for the win. As a result Mike C and Mark Force traded belts with Force becoming US Champion and Mike C becoming World Champion. After the match CJ Swift, champion of the recently acquired 4CCW, attacked Mike C setting up a title for title match at the next USPW Freedom event. Before the title for title match could take place USPW folded, leaving Mike C as World Champion of a defunct federation for the second time in two years. ULTRATITLE: April 2012 - June 2012 In April 2012 Classy Mike C entered the Fwrestling ULTRATITLE tournament representing USPW. In the first round Mike C defeated Johnny Niles of IWF, setting up a second round match against Spooky Doom. Despite praise for his promo work Mike C came up short against Doom in a hotly contested match. USPW Return: August - October 2012 Mike C returned to USPW in August after a brief return to Empire Pro Wrestling. During this time he defeated Dave Anderson & Eric Legend to become USPW World Champion for a second time before feuding with USPW owner Daniel Landson. The company closed shortly after. During this time he also captured the USPW United States Championship for a second time. Title History * 1x EUWC World Heavyweight Champion * 1x EUWC United States Champion * 2x EUWC 52 Wild Champion * 2x EUWC World Tag Team Champion (With Jaz Moundfield) * EUWC Most Under-Rated Superstar 2004 * 1x GWA World Heavyweight Champion * 1x GWA International Champion * 1x GWA Hardcore Champion * 2x USPW World Heavyweight Champion * 2x USPW United States Champion * 1x RCW Tag Team Champion (With "The Mad Hatter" Alyx Little) * 1x HWA World Heavyweight Champion * 1x HWA European Champion * 1x HWA Toughest S.O.B. Champion * 1x RWA Hardcore Champion * 1x RWA World Tag Team Champion (With Chester) * 1x GRW World Heavyweight Champion * 2x GRW Hardcore Champion * 2x CWF World Heavyweight Champion EUWC Pay-Per-View History Classy Mike C was renowned for having an excellent pay-per-view record during his time in EUWC. This section is incomplete but lists a number of his Pay-Per-View matches. * Ultra Brawl V - 20-man Battle Royal - eliminated 10th, by Noxious Reign & Shane Sanders * Excessive Force 2003 - Round Robin Tournament - defeated The Jackal * Blood Bath 2003 - EUWC World Tag Team Championship (w/ Jaz Moundfield) - defeated Samuel Roundtree & Buck Naked to win the titles * Blood Bath 2003 - Blood Bath Match - 14th entrant, eliminated 12th, 0 eliminations. Eliminated by Lynch Garrison * Only The Strong III - EUWC World Tag Team Championship Handicap Match (w/ Jaz Moundfield) - defeated Casey Torpid * Maximum Carnage 2004 - EUWC World Tag Team Championship Emergency Booth Match (w/ Jaz Moundfield) - defeated Shock Therapy (Chill & Dr. Freak) to win the Titles * Maximum Carnage 2004 - Royal Rumble Match - ?? entrant, eliminated ??, ?? eliminations. Eliminated by ?? * Uprising 2004 - EUWC World Tag Team Championship Triple Threat Match (w/ Jaz Moundfield) - defeated The Parker Brothers (Bradley & Milton) & Insane Fury (Krimzon Fury & Justin Sane) to retain the titles * Superiority 2004 - EUWC World Tag Team Championship Triple Threat Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match (w/ Jaz Moundfield) - defeated The Dominion (Havoc & Malice) & The US Express (Alex Barber & Lex King) to retain the titles * Aftershock 2004 - EUWC World Tag Team Championship Triple Threat Hell In A Cell Match (w/ Jaz Moundfield) - lost to The Dominion (Havoc & Malice) to drop the titles. The US Express (Alex Barber & Lex King) were also involved in the match * eXile 2004 - EUWC 52 Wild Championship - defeated Evol to win the title * Summer Sizzler 2004 - EUWC 52 Wild Championship Best of 5 Series final Scaffold Match - defeated Evol to win the series 3-2 and the title * Ultra Brawl VI - EUWC 52 Wild Championship Casket Match - defeated "The Sandman" Marcus Slayton to retain the title * Blood Bath 2004 - EUWC 52 Wild Championship Singapore Cane Match - defeated Marshall Snow to retain the title * Blood Bath 2004 - Blood Bath Match - 20th entrant, eliminated 19th (runner-up), eliminated 3 (Rocko Daymon, Paul Doom, "The Black Jesus" Tyrone Walker). Eliminated by "The King of Pain" Steven Greer * Superiority II - EUWC International Championship Tournament First Round - defeated Paul Doom * Superiority II - EUWC International Championship Tournament Quarter Final - lost to Rocko Daymon * Summer Sizzler 2005 - EUWC United States Championship - lost to Samuel Roundtree * Ultra Brawl VII - EUWC United States Championship Empty Arena Match - defeated Samuel Roundtree to win title * Blood Bath 2005 - EUWC United States Championship Triple Threat Match - lost to Nero to lose title. Angel of Death was also involved in the match * Blood Bath 2005 - Blood Bath Match - 17th entrant, eliminated 14th, 0 eliminations. Eliminated by Rocko Daymon * Chap Dupree Memorial Cup 2005 - First Round - lost to Michael Lennox * Superiority 2006 - EUWC World Heavyweight Championship Match - defeated Sean Taylor to win the title * EUWC Aftershock 2006 - EUWC World Heavyweight Championship Match - defeated Sean Taylor to retain the title * eXile 2006 - EUWC World Heavyweight Championship Match - defeated "Commander" T. Waring to retain the title * Malicious Intent 2006 - EUWC World Heavyweight Championship match - lost to "The Disease" Jay Smash to lose title * Summer Sizzler 2006 - War Games Match (w/ Texas Lightning, Buck Naked & Samuel Roundtree) - lost to Nero, Paul Doom, John Doe & Rocko Daymon * Ultra Brawl VIII - EUWC World Heavyweight Championship No.1 Contender's Match - defeated Lord Alucard * Blood Bath 2006 - EUWC World Heavyweight Championship Match - lost to "The Disease" Jay Smash * Chad Dupree Memorial Cup 2006 - Quarter Final - lost to Rocko Daymon * Blood Bath 2007 - Last Man Standing Match - lost to "Commander" T. Waring GWA History *Worldwide 8 (GWA Arena, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) - Singles Match vs. Nick Carraway - No Contest (match cancelled due to both men failing to turn up at the GWA Arena after brawling in Philadelphia Airport) *GWA Resurrection (The Giant Center, Hershey, Pennsylvania) - Singles Match vs. Nick Carraway - WIN by pinfall *GWA Resurrection (The Giant Center, Hershey, Pennsylvania) - Loser Leaves Town Match vs. Nick Carraway - WIN by pinfall *Worldwide 9 (GWA Arena, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) - Singles Match vs. P.T. Merciless - WIN by pinfall *Worldwide 10 (GWA Arena, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) - International Championship Match vs. AJ Johnson - WIN by pinfall - won GWA International Championship *GWA Spring Stampede (Canton Civic Center, Canton, Ohio) - 6 Man Ladder Match for the GWA International Championship vs. Nakita Korchenko, Deathstroke, Ezekiel Tyson, "The Playboy" Eddy Charles & "The Enforcer" Ric Blanchard - 1st Belt Retrieved - Pink Belt = No Title Shot for 2 Months - LOST (Nakita Korchenko is new International Champion) *Worldwide 11 (GWA Arena, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) - Singles Match vs. AJ Johnson - WIN by pinfall *GWA Hardcore Title 24/7 - Pinned AJ Johnson - WIN by pinfall (new GWA Hardcore Champion - later forfeited to Grilled Cheese) *Worldwide 12 (GWA Arena, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) - 6-Man Tag Team Match w/ "100-Proof Ass Kicker" JD Screw & GWA World Heavyweight Champion "The God of War" Alex Mason vs. t.U.e. (AJ Johnson, Jacoby Douglas & The Brian Magnum) - Mike C pinned Jacoby Douglas - WIN *Paul Rowland Memorial Cup (The London Arena, London, England) - 1st Round vs. Izzy Inzane - NO CONTEST (Mike C withdrawn from PRMC by GWA management) *Thunder 1 (Tokyo, Japan) - Fatal Four-Way Match vs. "100-Proof Ass Kicker" JD Screw, Nakita Korchenko & GWA Global Champion AJ Johnson - pinned Nakita Korchenko, pinned along with AJ Johnson by JD Screw - LOST *Thunder 2 (Tokyo, Japan) - Gauntlet Match - 1st Opponent - Grilled Cheese - WIN by pinfall *Thunder 2 (Tokyo, Japan) - Gauntlet Match - 2nd Opponent - Ezekiel Tyson - WIN by submission *Thunder 2 (Tokyo, Japan) - Gauntlet Match - 3rd Opponent - Leroy Jackson - WIN by countout *Thunder 2 (Tokyo, Japan) - Gauntlet Match - 4th Opponent - Klu Klux Klowns - WIN by pinfall *Thunder 2 (Tokyo, Japan) - Gauntlet Match - 5th Opponent - No Disqualification - Nakita Korchenko - WIN by pinfall *Thunder 3 (Tokyo, Japan) - GWA Global Championship No.1 Contender's Match - vs. Thomas Keith Orenthal (TKO) - TIME LIMIT DRAW *GWA Blood Bath (Tallahassee, Florida) - GWA World Championship Fatal Four Way Match - vs. "The Enforcer" Ric Blanchard ©, TKO & AJ Johnson - WIN by submission (made AJ Johnson tap out) - won GWA World Heavyweight Championship *GWA Blood Bath (Tallahassee, Florida) - 40 Man Blood Bath Match (battle royal where elimination occurs when a superstar is busted open) - eliminated 16th by himself, eliminations: Levi Hershey *GWA Worldwide 16 (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) - Non-Title Match - vs. AJ Johnson - WIN via pinfall Appearances in other Media The Leage of Extraordinary Wrestlers (film) Main Article: LXW The League of Extraordinary Wrestlers Classy Mike C played a major character of himself in the EUWC Feature Film "The League of Extraordinary Wrestlers" (LXW) where he teamed up with Sean Taylor, Nero, Lord Alucard and Lynch Garrison to save WrestleMania 21 from Vince McMahon's evil plans. The film saw Mike C play the "Unnoticeable Wrestler", a moniker associated with him largely due to his status as EUWC 52 Wild Champion. He provided constant support to the team by somehow being completely "unnoticeable" and even entered a personal vendetta against Casey Torpid. Knights Errant (Novel) Classy Mike C has been featured in the ongoing EUWC novel "Knights Errant", which presents a fictional view following the events after Blood Bath 2008. Mike C has been depicted as continuing his feud with Wake All Reverie and a professional rivalry with Nero. Mike C also has a chapter to himself in the series highlighting his frustrations to everyone regarding his feud with Nero, W.A.R. and also providing his opinion regarding the controversy with Lord Alucard. Being Impulsive Classy Mike C is a part of the one-shot story based on a "What If" scenario, in which Sean Taylor, known mostly for his carefulness and adherence to the rules, suddenly starts acting on impulse and kills nearly all of the EUWC Superstars. Themes * "It's Gettin' Better (Man!!) by Oasis (as The Dream Team) * "Begging You" by The Stone Roses * "Forgot About Dre" by Dr Dre ft. Eminem * "Breakout" by Foo Fighters * "Point of Authority" by Linkin Park * "Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit * "Staring At The Rude Bois" by Gallows ft. Lethal Bizzle * "If Ever I Stray" by Frank Turner * "I'm So Bored With The USA" by The Clash * "Gangsters" by The Specials Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Texas Classyleaf'' (Texas Cloverleaf) :*''Manchester Kiss/The Stretford End'' (Powerbomb Facebuster) :*''The Classyleap ''(Flying Elbow Drop from top turnbuckle) :*''Red Card Offence ''(Inverted spinning heel kick) *'Regular moves' :*Inverted Shoulder Breaker :*Gutwrench Suplex :*Bulldog :*Double Arm DDT :*Fallaway Slam :*Fisherman's Suplex :*Piledriver :*Atomic Drop :*Death Valley Driver :*Flying Clothesline from Top Rope :*An array of stiff punches and kicks :*Top Rope Fisherman's Suplex :*Neckbreaker :*Sunset Flip :*Leg Drag Takedown :*Spinebuster :*Moonsault :*Suicide Dive :*Shooting Star Press Links * Mike C bio on the EUWC website Category:1977 births Classy Mike C Classy Mike C Classy Mike C Category:EUWC Category:World Champions Category:Former EUWC World Heavyweight Champion Category:Former EUWC World Tag Team Champion Category:Former EUWC 52 Wild Champion Category:Former EUWC United States Champion